1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighting strips and more particularly to flexible or rigid lighting systems and devices, which are waterproof. The lighting strips are modular and are capable of being physically and electrically connected with one another to provide lighting systems that are waterproof and adaptable to many situations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Waterproof modular strip lighting is highly desirable for numerous applications, including as decorative lighting in exterior settings or interior setting where moisture is common, such as bathrooms, bars, and kitchens. In exterior settings, it is common for installed lighting devices to be exposed to the elements, such as rain, condensation, humidity, or other moisture, as well as extreme temperatures. Lighting devices exposed to moisture and/or extreme temperatures, however, is often at risk for failure. If moisture, especially water droplets, is allowed to contact non-waterproof lighting devices, the water can cause a short circuit or other electrical failure of the device, requiring repair and/or replacement of the failed components.
Waterproofing materials of existing lighting devices typically include as a waterproof colloid layer an epoxy resin for covering the LEDs, electrical circuits and connections, and the substrate. In some cases in existing devices, the epoxy resin or colloid layer does not cover the surface of the LEDs to avoid compromising the light output. By not covering the LEDs, however, there is an increased chance of moisture being introduced into the system where the colloid layer meets the LEDs. This is especially applicable in flexible designs where adherence between the colloid layer and the side of an LED may come loose enough to allow moisture into the system if the strip is flexed repeatedly. Further, in some situations, epoxy resin as colloid layer has been found to be inadequate, such as in extreme temperature situations, including in external weather or environmental conditions or due to the use of high brightness LEDs, which typically have a high heat output during operating of such devices. Under extreme low or high temperatures epoxy resin can craze or become discolored or cloudy, leading to cracks in the waterproof barrier and a decrease in the amount of light output from the device. Better waterproofing materials and techniques are thus desired.
Further, strip lighting that is easy and convenient to install is also highly desirable, especially lighting devices that can be adaptable to various situations. For example, lighting strips that are waterproof, are configured to be cut to a desired length during installation, minimize the number of electrical junctures for a lighting strip system, can be cut and re-connected by way of a waterproof connector, and/or are adaptable to remain waterproof after cutting would be highly desirable, however, existing lighting strip devices and assemblies do not satisfy this need.
What are needed are modular, waterproof lighting systems that are easy and quick to install and repair, and/or provide less opportunity for lighting system failures by providing fewer electrical and physical breaks in the circuit of the lighting system, and/or provide for high brightness output of the LEDs, and/or provide for custom fitting of a lighting system to a particular situation while remaining waterproof.